Yours
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Over the summer, Hermione receives a secret admirer note. Unsure of why, she responds, creating a relationship with someone she doesn't know which leads to so many things. The war, love, heartbreak, and best of all, maybe some happiness. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey. I have been totally inspired today. I've written new chapters to two of my stories and a poem...so far. I decided to keep going and am now starting a new story. YAY! it's almost definitely going to be a one-short since i have three going on right now, but that's okay. hope you like it!

**Yours**

The first time Hermione had received one of _his_ letters, she had just gotten home from a night out with her parents. The three of them had been celebrating Hermione's return home for the summer. She was in no mood to celebrate though, Hermione, along with the rest of the wizarding world, was still grieving over the loss of the greatest wizard to ever live. The were still mourning for Dumbledore.

Barely any time had passed since that battle at Hogwarts and the memories were still fresh. But what could she do? She did not want to worry her parents and if they knew that their daughter was in the middle of a war, they would do everything they could to make her give up her wand. It would not be the first time they tried to do so.

Hermione rubbed her temples as she walked up the stairs.

In fifth year, Hermione had made the mistake of telling her parents about the Department of Mysteries, something she instantly regretted. After they had heard about how she was facing full grown dark wizards, with only a few teenagers on her side, they seemed to have lost their minds. Her father started pacing and muttering about how he knew that something like this was going to happen while Hermione's mother went into hysterics and demanded that Hermione never return to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed at the memory. That had been the last time that she had made that mistake. There were moments when she suspected that her parents thought she was still having her adventures with Harry and Ron but they never brought it up. Hermione was at least grateful for that.

Hermione looked around her room, still not used to being home again. She smiled wryly as she thought that, _Hogwarts has become more of a home than here,_ she thought to herself. Even with everything that happened inside that castle, there was no denying the truth. She felt safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else.

It was then that Hermione heard the owl peck its beak on her window. She frowned, Harry and Ron would not be sending letters this early and the owl was unfamiliar. She shrugged and walked over to the window to let the owl in.

As soon as she opened the window, the owl flew in and landed gracefully on her desk. Hermione smiled at the creature and untied the letter from its leg. Opening a one of the drawers, Hermione found a few Owl treats and fed them to the bird, who hooted in delight.

Hermione opened the letter and read it.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I saw you recently but I couldn't think of any other way to start this letter. Although, it does seem like a pretty lame thing for me to say. Which brings up the million dollar question, who am I? That is something that you won't know, at least not for a while._

_I can picture you now, biting your lip as you read this. You tend to do that, you know. Bite your lip. Don't worry, it's quite adorable, makes you look all innocent. All us guys love to watch you do that, it's incredibly sexy. And by the way, I am a guy. I thought I would just point that out._

_If you knew who this is, you would not believe it. Most likely, you'd think I was playing a trick on you or something, using this letter as a way to get to you. I'm not. It's not like I'm a shy person either, so it doesn't make much sense for me to be writing this. Usually if I like a girl, she knows instantly. But you're not like all the other girls and this is in a completely different situation. I doubt you would go out with me if I asked you, and your rejection, despite deeply wounding me, would be exactly what I expected. You don't know it, but we're acquaintances ... that was an incredibly odd sentence, so let me rephrase. Since you don't know who I am, you don't know that the two of us know each other. (That sounds slightly less stalker-ish.)_

_If you didn't get it from that last paragraph, which I highly doubt since there is nothing you don't understand, I _like_ you. And that's putting it mildly. I'm just a little embarrassed to write 'I love you' in a letter. But here it goes anyway. I'm in love with you Hermione. I have been for ages._

_You would never accept me though, which is another reason why I tell you this anonymously. You are someone who would never even like me and I know that. I haven't tried to make myself believe otherwise because I know that it's true._

_I better be going now. Even though you'll probably never know who this is, I wanted to tell you. You can only keep it in for so long, you know? And since I have to lie constantly, I wanted to at least be truthful about _something

_With love,_

_Yours_

Hermione just stared at the letter. She could not help but think that that was terribly romantic. And, although she would never admit it, she thought that the way he had signed the letter was the sweetest thing ever. Yours. Hermione smiled slightly to herself. _Mine._

It was a very welcome distraction at that moment. Who wanted to be thinking of all the depressing events that were happening around the world. It would be just nicer to ignore them and think of a secret admirer. Perhaps that was why Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment, with the intention of writing a reply. Luckily for her, the owl had stayed throughout the time she had read the letter, preoccupied with the treats he had been given.

Hermione murmured to the owl, asking it to stay, before writing the letter.

_Dear Yours(?)_

_Yours? Is that what I'm supposed to call you? Or should I be calling you 'mine'? That hardly seems fitting. What if one day I figure out that it was you who wrote the letter? I would feel completely stupid for addressing this the way I did. It doesn't even work as a nickname._

_Having said that, I thought it was an incredibly sweet way to end it._

_There's really nothing that I have to say, so I don't know why I'm writing back. It's a nicer thing to think about than some other things that are going on. But I really don't have anything to write. It seems insulting to write 'Thank You' as a response to 'I love you' so I am at a loss of what to say._

_To answer your initial question, I'm good. I had dinner with my parents tonight which, although exhausting, was a nice thing to do._

_Talk to you later,_

_Hermione_

Although she did not know it then, Hermione had just changed her life forever. All because she responded to a secret admirer note.

The only question is, whether she changed it for the worse or for the better.

**A/N:** I lied. I don't want to make it a one-short. I think I can have some fun with this story.

YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION!! ... please?

I haven't decided who I want the secret admirer to be. Who should I make it?

If you answered that, I officially love you and am forever grateful. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 13 reviews? wow, thank you guys. Usually when I start out a story I only get a couple of reviews. That is beyond flattering. Especially since I wrote it yesterday.

So far, the people with the most votes are Fred/George or Draco Malfoy, although I've gotten requests for everyone from Voldemort to Lupin. I think I know who I'll make it but I'm not completely sure. Either way I would just keep you in the dark, you know, for the fun of it. ; )

**Yours**

Hermione woke to an owl pecking at her window. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was the same owl who had delivered the letter yesterday. All grogginess that she had felt moments ago faded and she sprang up from her bed to let the creature in.

The owl hooted happily, obviously hoping for another treat. Hermione untied the letter and rewarded the owl. For the second time, she asked him to stay and to wait for a reply.

Hermione tore open the letter as quickly as she could while still being careful.

_Hermione,_

_I didn't expect you to reply. It made my day though, well, more like it made my summer. And yes, I do expect you to address me by 'Yours'. If I gave a nickname or something else to call me it might give you a clue to who I am, and we can't have that. So, at least for now, I am Yours._

_As for finding out who I am, I don't think that that is a problem we have to worry about. I plan on doing what ever I can to make sure that my identity remains a secret. You really _don't_ want to know who I am, and I mean that with all the sincerity that I have._

_Why was dinner with your parents exhausting? I expect that you would be happy to see them after being away from them so long. But I guess I can understand. I had to go out to lunch with my father. He's very hung up on mu- never mind. We'll just say that he's very opinionated and it can get very tiring._

_I'll be missing you,_

_Yours_

Hermione frowned, thinking. Who could he be? Hermione mentally went through all the possibilities in her head. So far, she could not come up with anyone.

Deciding to simply write the letter, Hermione took out parchment and a quill and sat down.

_Yours (I still feel stupid calling you that)_

_Glad I made your day. I don't want to know? I think you should just tell me and we'll let me be the judge of that. I'm going mental trying to figure who you are._

_Dinner with my parents was exhausting because I had to act completely happy when I'm worried. I haven't told my parents about how extreme the war is. They don't know that Dumbledore is de- gone, they don't know that I'm so involved and they have no idea that Voldemort is becoming so powerful. And I have to admit, I don't know if shielding them was the right choice._

_But that subject is too depressing, I want to know who you are. How about we do a twenty questions sort of game? We'll switch off asking questions about the other person. How does that sound?_

_Have a good morning,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the letter off with the owl and headed downstairs for breakfast. The rest of the day was spent catching up with her muggle friends. Before she learned she was a witch, she didn't have many friends. All of the ones she had though, she was extremely close to. It was the same at Hogwarts. There were some people who had become her second family, but she was not that close with anyone else, just friendly.

Hermione got home after a day of hanging out at the beach with her muggle best friend, Linda to find that there was an owl flying around the room. Her mother was screaming and hiding behind a chair while her father was attempting to swat it with a broom.

Hermione immediately rushed over and stopped her father's wild swings. She then addressed both her parents and told them to calm down. "The owl won't harm you," she told them. "It's just delivering a letter."

It had not convinced her parents though. For the next ten minutes, Hermione had to explain how the postal system worked and how the owls had been magically trained to know where anyone lives and to carry mail.

After a lot of convincing, her parents calmed down and she took the letter upstairs trying to refrain from rolling her eyes at their antics.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think it's a good thing that I'm providing your life with some excitement. Otherwise it would be too far from saving the world as you tend to do. I'm giving you some mystery and adventure in your life. Or, at least I like to think so._

_Twenty questions? Alright, I guess that I can do that. I have to warn you though, I'll answer most questions but not ones that are closely related to my identity. Sound fair? ... well, it better, cause that's all you're going to get from me. Unless you manage to change my mind._

_That has got to suck with your parents. You shouldn't worry too much about them. If I were you, I would use the muggle world as a place to recoup and rest. Take a break from Voldemort and the war and enjoy the summer. You're lucky you were raised as a muggle, I know I wish I was. You get all the benefits and knowledge of both worlds and you get a hide out from whichever one you want. Lucky you._

_We'll talk, or write, later._

_With love,_

_Yours_

Hermione smiled and wrote her letter. She sent the owl off with it, anxiously awaiting the morning where she knew there would be a reply and an answer to all her questions. Or at least, all of the ones she could fit on a single piece of parchment.

Hermione fell asleep with dreams of masked men surrounding her. They were playing a game of tag. She could reach out to them, only to find that they had disappeared and she was reaching for no one. Hermione did not even know who she was reaching for.

**A/N:** The suspense continues. Well, I like to think that it's suspenseful. What did you guys think. I'll probably - hopefully - update soon. The more reviews I get, the faster I will (hint hint)

review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yours**

A boy was sitting at the window of his room looking out over the landscape.

_This is stupid, _he told himself_. She probably has better things to do then to write back to me, and here I am, completely pathetic, waiting for her letter. How sad am I?_

He sighed. The boy had no idea as to what possessed him to write the anonymous letter to Hermione. It was not as if they were good friends, in fact, if she learned who he was she would most likely never speak to him again. After hexing him so badly he ended up in St. Mungo's, of course.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him. The sad thing was, her reaction probably _would_ be to hex him. She had definitely come close to it in the past and with all the activity that had happened in the last month, he would not even blame her.

There were times when he wished that someone would hex him, or just hurt him in any way. He deserved it, the boy believed this with everything he had. _I do awful things and I hate myself for doing them,_ he thought. _It is the only way I can keep my family safe, though. What can I do now? Dumbledore is the only one who could have helped me._

Not wanting to think of Dumbledore, his thoughts turned back to Hermione.

The boy did not even have a good reason for liking this girl. They never talked and he barely knew anything about her. _Well, that was not entirely true_, he thought. _I _have_ been going to school with her for six years so I know some things about her._

At first, it was her intelligence that had made him notice her. Back then, as little first years, all he felt to her was jealousy and resentment. Why was _she_ the one who knew all the answers? Although, back then she flaunted her intelligence and was even snobbish at times. No, snobbish was the wrong word. She was oblivious and a social outcast. Hermione knew everything in class but she had no idea how to deal with people.

Once she had become more comfortable and gotten over the excitement of magic, she met friends and slowly became the girl he knew now. Hermione still held the intelligence that she had back in first year but she had lost the attitude and was now the kindest and most charitable person that he had ever known.

As she had gotten older, Hermione had also developed the beauty to go with her intelligence. She was not particularly stunning, if you were in a room filled with people she would not stick out. She had more of a subtle attractiveness. It was one that was not immediately noticeable but if you really looked, you would see gold flecks in the seemingly average brown eyes, slight highlights in the brown hair, a slight flush to her cheeks, a warmness in the smile...

The boy smiled, unknowingly, as he thought of her.

Not only did Hermione have the looks and the intelligence, she had the personality. She was clever, sweet, passionate, feisty, outgoing and friendly. This girl was bloody perfe-

The boy realized that the sun was setting and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Pathetic,_ he repeated to himself.

He watched as the sun set over the uneven horizon. Another sigh escaped his lips. If it was already turning into night, how long had he been sitting there thinking about her? He shook his head once again and chastised himself. _This is going to be a long summer if this is how I spend my days._

The boy saw a black dot in the sky that was gradually getting bigger. He grinned. So she _had_ replied.

He waited, slightly impatiently, as the owl took its time reaching him. He carefully untied the owl, for fear of hurting him in his rush, and read the letter quickly.

_Yours,_

_You have no idea what you just got yourself into by agreeing to twenty questions._

_What house are you in? Are you in my year at school? Did we have any classes together last year? Who is your favorite professor? Do you play quidditch? (Harry and Ron play it but I have never really seen the appeal. Whenever I try to play it I just get scared by the height. Honestly, there is just a tiny piece of wood that is stopping you from falling to your death. All quidditch players are mental or have a death wish.) Do you listen to music? What kind? Do you have a favorite book? When is your birthday? What kind of food do you like? Favorite spell? Favorite animal? Any siblings?_

_I'll let you off the hook a little and let you answer those._

_Enjoy,_

_Hermione_

The boy smiled as he read the letter. She did have a tendency to want to know everything. He did not mind though.

He sat down to write his letter.

_Hermione,_

_I thought you said that we would switch off with one question each. How about we modify the rules. If I answer a question, then you have to also._

_I think I'll tackle these one at a time._

_What house was I in? Right, like I'd tell you if I'm keeping my identity a secret. I'll just tell you that it's not Gryffindor and it's definitely not Hufflepuff. (I would be insulted if you even considered that I could be in that house.)_

_Am I in your year in school? Yup, I was._

_Did we have any classes together? Can't answer that - it would be telling._

_Favorite professor? ...I think I would have to say that McGonagall is my favorite. That would suprise you if you knew who I was but she has good control over the class and she is straight to the point._

_Yes, I am a huge fan of quidditch, sorry to disappoint you. I have faith in the 'tiny piece of wood that is stopping me from falling to my death' because a little thing called magic makes that piece of wood pretty strong._

_Yes, I listen to music. (Though you would not believe it if you knew me) I like muggle music. Specifically, I like hard emo. I know, it's weird, but I do. Don't make fun of me._

_I don't have a favorite book (It's tied between the second Lord of the Rings and Dracula). If I told you my birthday, you would be able to figure out who I am easily. I pretty much like all kinds of food - what teenage guy doesn't? My favorite spell would probably be Lumos. My favorite animal is a wolf. I have no siblings._

_Now it's your turn. Same questions to you. (Obviously you can take out things I would already know like 'What house are you in?')_

_Look forward to your answers,_

_Yours_

The boy fell asleep with a smile. Not wanting to bother her, he decided that he would send the letter to Hermione first thing in the morning. Until then, he would have to settle for dreaming about her.

**A/N: **You like? I thought it was kind of fun to write the chapter from his point of view...although, you guys don't know who 'his' is. I feel so evil keeping you guys in the dark. It's pretty fun.

review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yours**

Hermione woke up smiling. There was not any specific reason to do so, it was a normal summer day. Birds singing, sun shining, the usual. Hermione just felt happy.

She walked into her bathroom humming. Planning out her day, she thought, _I'll take a quick shower and then Mom, Dad and I have plans to go visit some new friends of theirs. We'll be home before dinner and I'll write letters to Harry and Ron._

Hermione made an effort not to include a certain someone in her plans. After all, she did not even know his name.

After her shower, which was accompanied by lots of singing, Hermione dried off and got dressed. Stepping back into her room, she noticed that there was a very familiar owl sitting outside her window, hooting angrily.

Hermione chuckled at the sight of the owl, his chest puffed out and his feathers sticking up at odd ends.

She walked over to the window and let the owl in.

"Do you have a letter for me today?"

The owl hooted again and held out his leg. Hermione obeyed the silent command and untied the letter. She opened it up and read it, a slight smile playing at her lips.

_Hermione,_

_I thought you said that we would switch off with one question each. How about we modify the rules. If I answer a question, then you have to also._

_I think I'll tackle these one at a time._

_What house was I in? Right, like I'd tell you if I'm keeping my identity a secret. I'll just tell you that it's not Gryffindor and it's definitely not Hufflepuff. (I would be insulted if you even considered that I could be in that house.)_

_Am I in your year in school? Yup, I was._

_Did we have any classes together? Can't answer that - it would be telling._

_Favorite professor? ...I think I would have to say that McGonagall is my favorite. That would suprise you if you knew who I was but she has good control over the class and she is straight to the point._

_Yes, I am a huge fan of quidditch, sorry to disappoint you. I have faith in the 'tiny piece of wood that is stopping me from falling to my death' because a little thing called magic makes that piece of wood pretty strong._

_Yes, I listen to music. (Though you would not believe it if you knew me) I like muggle music. Specifically, I like hard emo. I know, it's weird, but I do. Don't make fun of me._

_I don't have a favorite book (It's tied between the second Lord of the Rings and Dracula). If I told you my birthday, you would be able to figure out who I am easily. I pretty much like all kinds of food - what teenage guy doesn't? My favorite spell would probably be Lumos. My favorite animal is a wolf. I have no siblings._

_Now it's your turn. Same questions to you. (Obviously you can take out things I would already know like 'What house are you in?')_

_Look forward to your answers,_

_Yours_

The letter left Hermione even more curious as to who this guy was. Not if Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Who could he be? And what did he mean by 'he _was_ in Slytherin'?

Hermione sighed. She did not talk to many Ravenclaws and none of the ones she knew sounded like him. There was not even a chance that it would be a Slytherin, but who did that leave? Maybe he was not in her year like he had said. Or maybe he was actually in her house, maybe he had lied?

Hermione tried to clear her mind of these thoughts and decided that she would just write to him.

_Yours,_

_I do hope you know that you are driving me absolutely insane. If I try to figure out who you are, I end up just confusing myself. Any chance of you telling me your name?_

_Alright, I'll answer the same questions._

_My favorite professor is Snape. I know, I know - he's completely evil to all Gryfindors but he still gets the lesson done and is straight to the point._

_I like soft music but there really is not a specific genre that I prefer, I listen to everything. My favorite book is A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, it's very easy reading but I love it more each time. Favorite food is probably chocolate. My favorite spell is Accio, favorite animal is a wolf and I don't have any siblings either._

_Ready for the next wave of questions? ... too bad._

_What is your favorite color? Did you learn magic before you went to Hogwarts? How much do you know about muggles? What is your favorite flower? Do you do well in your classes? What kind of job do you want? Are you _sure_ your in my year?_

_Look forward to your next letter,_

_Hermione_

The reply came the next day.

_Hermione,_

_Nope. There is not even a chance that I'll tell you who I am. You would never speak to me again and there is no way that you would believe that these letters are genuine._

_Snape is your favorite professor? Really? I was always under the impression that you hated him along with every other sane person. I guess not though._

_My favorite color is probably black. I love how deep it is, it is the only color that has any depth._

_Yes, I did learn magic before Hogwarts. It's a tradition among pure bloods. The amount we could learn was pretty limited since we could not use wands but we were able to practice potion making and learn different theories._

_How much do I know about muggles? A surprising amount. I know more than the average wizard but no where near enough to blend in a muggle society. I always thought it was intriguing how they could do so many things without magic. It's actually pretty interesting. If wizards weren't so idiotic they could learn a lot from muggles._

_Favorite flower? I don't have one. Flowers aren't exactly my thing. They're too...frilly._

_Yes, I do do well in school. I try to keep my intelligence hidden though. It's always nice to have something up your sleeve and this way, everyone will underestimate me. It is a huge advantage._

_I think I will probably end up working in the Ministry. That's what my father does, although I can pretty much guarantee that we will not work in the same field._

_And yes, I am sure that I'm in your year. Why do you ask?_

_I'll be thinking of you,_

_Yours_

---------------------

Their relationship passed like this for the remainder of the month. It was nearing the point where Hermione could tell you all the important things about him, with the exception of his name.

During this time, the war was getting worse and worse. Everyday it was getting closer to the day that would decide if Harry or Voldemort came out the winner and without the support of Dumbledore, the Order was suffering greatly.

Attacks were becoming noticeably more frequent, especially on muggles and muggle-borns. Although Hermione did not want to admit it, she was growing scared for her parents. Being so close with Harry would make her family a primary target and she could not help but think that an attack would be inevitable. She hoped she was wrong though.

Hermione knew, from letters from her friends, that Harry and Ron were staying at a new head quarters, not wanting to stay in the same place for two summers in a row. Harry was taking some much deserved time off. he was under so much stress and pressure that Hermione was grateful for this small break. She was sure that he would be playing quidditch with all the Weasleys whenever he got the chance.

Play time would end in a few weeks when their mission would start. At that time, Hermione had planned to join up with Harry and Ron and begin their search for the Horcruxes, and training in their spare time.

Hermione turned her attention back to the table. She was currently having dinner with her parents. Her father was telling a story about something that happened at work when she heard it.

"And then, Rick goes up to Frank and sa-"

Hermione's head snapped up. _Did I just imagine that?_ She stopped listening to her father and then heard another pop. She knew that sound - someone had just apparated in her front yard.

It was still light outside, Hermione knew that the Order would never do anything that might jeopardize the secrecy of wizards. Her face turned pale.

Hermione's mother interrupted the story, "Hermione dear, are you alright?"

Her attention turned back to the table.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said, her voice more serious than it had been all summer. "I need you to get out and run. Go as quickly and silently as possible."

Her parents exchanged looks. "Hermione, stop this nonsense. What are you talking about."

Hermione shook her head and stood up. "There's no time. There are some very dark wizards and now they are outside. Just get out and go, I'll be able to hide you a little. Hurry!" Hermione took out her wand and she could see the realization hit her father.

Her mother was not as fast on the uptake. "Really, Hermione. This is no time for games, we are in the middle of dinner."

"I think she's serious Julie," Hermione's father said. Julie Granger turned to face her husband, seeing that his eyes were no longer smiling, she turned back to Hermione and nodded.

Hermione, grateful that her parents were going to at least have a chance started to tell them what do to, hoping that she would be able to hold off the death eaters long enough for her parents to escape. Talking quickly she said, "I'll cast an a charm that will have an affect similar to invisibility. Don't wait for me and ru-"

"Tsk, tsk, we can't have you getting away, now can we?"

Hermione froze and felt all the blood leave her face. She slowly turned around and saw fifteen or so masked death eaters standing at all the entrances to the kitchen.

"H-Hermione?" Her mom stuttered behind her. Hermione turned her head slightly and could see the terrified look on her mother's face.

She turned back to the death eaters. "Let my parents go and I'll come with you quietly."

The figure who seemed to be in charge laughed. "Now, where is the fun in that? Besides, I'm sure that we will be able to manage to handle you anyway."

To further express his point, the death eater flicked his wand at Hermione's father and said calmly, "Avada Kedavra."

Hermione's mother shrieked as her father fell to the floor. A look of shock was frozen upon his face and the once-smiling eyes held nothing.

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed at him and pointed her wand.

She was about to say a curse when the death eater aimed his wand at her mother and said, "Don't forget mudblood, you still have one parent left."

She froze. Hermione looked at her mother and saw that she was absolutely horrified. She had backed up against the wall and was shaking violently.

Hermione tried to keep her voice under control as she said, "Look, I'll do whatever you want. Just let my mum go."

The death eater shook his head. "I don't think that the Dark Lord will be too pleased with that arrangement. How about you do whatever we want, and we still kill your mother."

Hermione could not respond. What could she say that would save her mother's life? Her eyes met her mum's and Hermione tried to convey what was going on through her face. In that one look she tried to tell her mother how much she loved her and how much Hermione missed her when they weren't together. Most of all, Hermione tried to apologize. _Mum, it's all my fault. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry..._

And then the nameless death eater said the words that ended her life. Hermione saw the light leave her mother's face and watched as the body crumpled to the ground and lay still.

Hermione could only feel anger and rage at the death eaters and turned to attack. She cast a spell that caused an explosion in the center of all the death eaters and started fighting them. Had she been thinking straight then she would have known that the odds that she would survive, let alone win, were next to nothing. She was a seventeen year old girl who was fighting about fifteen full grown men.

That did not stop Hermione though. She fought with everything she had. Never pausing to take a breath, she managed to take down about a third of the death eaters.

Then, as if from an unspoken command, all the death eaters threw spells at her simultaneously. She quickly cast a shielding charm but it was not enough to repel all the curses. She felt a blinding pain but pushed forward anyway, trying her best to ignore it.

_This is for you,_ she thought as she caught a glimpse of her parents.

Hermione felt someone grab her around the waist. She tried to injure him by kicking backwards, head-butting him and elbowing him and after a few seconds, her foot made contact with a sensitive area and she fell to the ground.

Immediately she stood up, the death eaters had surrounded her though and wherever she turned, her back was to at least two of them.

There was a pause in the fighting and everyone stood still.

"Not bad, mudblood," Hermione heard the leader say from behind her. She whipped around to see that she had knocked his mask off. Standing in front of her was Lucius Malfoy. "I did not expect you to last this long."

Hermione noticed, with slight satisfaction, that he had a pus-oozing bruise covering half of his face.

"Malfoy," she spat out. "I see that you're the disgusting vermin who's in charge."

He narrowed his eyes and wordlessly gestured. At once, all the death eaters lifted their wand and pointed it at her.

Knowing it would not have much of an effect, Hermione raised her wand as well.

Everyone in the room shouted spells simultaneously. At the same time, Hermione felt her legs give out beneath her, a burning in her right shoulder, something slice her side and felt as though she were being hit repeatedly.

The last thing she saw, through the blurriness in her eyes, was a group of people entering the room and spells flying above her. Unable to focus any longer, Hermione shut her eyes and let the darkness surround her.

**A/N:** ooooohhh, so, what did you think? I like that chapter. It was more exciting than the others. My favorite so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yours**

Hermione was immediately aware of the pain. She felt some kind of throbbing or stinging at every possible part of her body. Hermione groaned and sat up, immediately regretting it as she felt a dizziness wash over her and collapsed back down.

"Ow," she said. There was a flurry of activity around her and when she opened her eyes she saw that her bed was being surrounded by all of the Weasleys, save Percy and the two oldest boys who were off at their work, Harry and various members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Molly Weasley immediately started gushing over her. "Oh, Hermione. Are you alright? You were so injured when we found you that we didn't even know if you would make it. It will be difficult for you to move for a while since you got so many injuries. You had multiple broken ribs, a slash in your right side that was bleeding profusely, a broken ankle and a few broken fingers, a severed muscle in your leg, most of your skin was burned off your right shoulder and not to mention, you were bruised everywhere. You poor, poor thing."

Hermione blinked up at the motherly figure. "Is that all?" she squeaked out, disbelieving. Had she really gotten that many injuries? Though she would not admit it, she was very proud of herself for fighting through them.

Harry laughed as she said this, relieved that she was going to be fine. "I'm so glad you're alright," he said smiling.

"Yeah, he's been worried sick," George observed.

"Couldn't get the bloke to do anything," Fred continued.

"Makes you wonder," George finished as Fred winked at Harry.

"Oh, stop it you two," Hermione scolded, then winced. Her face was bruised just as much as the rest of her and certain expressions brought a flash of pain to her face. Despite the brief pain, she was glad that they were still able to act normally. The faces around her immediately became concerned. "I'm fine," Hermione reassured them. Seeing their disbelieving looks she continued, "No, really. I'm alright. I can handle it."

"None of us doubted that for a moment," came a voice from her right. She turned to see Lupin and smiled at her former professor. "You sure did a number on those death eaters."

Hermione suddenly remembered and asked, "What happened with them?"

"One or two got away," said Kingsley Shaklebolt. "We captured the rest."

Hermione heard someone scoff at this and turned again to see Tonks. "Way to inflate your own ego Kings." Hermione smiled at the nickname she gave him and ignored the slight pain it brought to her face. Tonks turned back to Hermione and said, "There was really not much for us to do. When we got there all of them were hurt in some way and six of them were already unconscious." She whistled. "Blimey, Hermione. I wish I could take care of death eaters like that."

Hermione blushed, although no one could really tell under all the bruises. "Don't be stilly Tonks, you do that sort of thing everyday. You're an Auror!"

Tonks grinned at the younger girl, "But you'd make a better one."

Hermione smiled slightly but winced, it still hurt to move her face. "It really was quite impressive," said Arthur Weasley. "You've single handedly filled up quite a few cells in Azkaban."

A thought struck Hermione. "Who did you catch?" she asked.

"We caught Rowle, Nott Sr., Yaxley, Crabbe Sr., Jugson, Cermil, and some other low ranked death eaters," said Kingsley.

Hermione lowered her eyes so she was not looking at any of them. "You missed Lucius Malfoy?" she asked.

The occupants of the room exchanged startled glances. "Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked. "That git was there?"

Hermione nodded and continued not to look at anyone. "He was the leader and he, he ki-" She shook her head despite the pain, anything to clear _those_ thoughts from her mind. She did not want to say it out loud. They were gone. They were really gone. And she would never see them again.

Hermione felt tears threatening to escape her eyes and lifted her hand to wipe them away but felt a stinging in her shoulder. She cried out looked over at her shoulder. Much to her horror, there was a bandage wrapped around it and blood was seeping through.

She groaned. everything was utterly horrible. Voldemort had targeted her, her parents had been killed, the man who had murdered them escaped and on top of that, she could barely move without feeling enormous pain. To say her life sucked would be the lowest understatement.

The people in the room were unsure of how to respond. How do you deal with someone who had watched their parents get murdered? Not knowing what else to do, Molly started shooing everyone out. "Alright, that's enough. Hermione needs to get her rest," turning back to the injured girl she said, "We'll leave you alone for now, try to get some sleep honey."

Harry and Ron were the last to leave and they turned back to look at her. "We're here if you need us, alright Mione?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I know."

Her two best friends smiled back at her and left, closing the door behind them. Now Hermione was truly alone and there was nothing left to distract her from her thoughts. "It really happened," she whispered to herself. "They're really gone."

She felt a tear run down her cheek. It was accompanied by pain whenever the salty tear hit an open cut but Hermione ignored the pain. "It really happened," she repeated, her voice hoarse. "I'll never see them again."

in the next minute, everything caught up with her and she passed out, exhaustion eating away at her mind. She dreamt about them, her parents. It was the same scene over and over again. It started with her father falling but instead of being terrified like what had happened in real life, Hermione's mother was livid. Every time the scene replayed it got worse and worse. "It's all your fault," her mother would say. "If it weren't for you it would not have happened. It's because of you we're dead." And then, following that statement, her mother would be killed.

Hermione woke up panting. She immediately sat up, a reflex, but gasped at the pain it brought her. Hermione sunk back down to her pillow slowly. She did not know how long she lay there before her door was opened and Ginny and Ron entered.

Hermione smiled at her friend and Ginny said, "Mom told me bring you some breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry so I took Ron-sized plates."

Ron glowered and said, "Excuse me, Ginny, I do not eat _that_ much."

Hermione laughed at this and Ginny walked over to her, put the tray down on the night stand and helped Hermione sit up. "Thanks Ginny," Hermione said. "I feel like such a burden."

"Nonsense," Ginny replied. "No one minds helping you out."

Ron agreed. "It's not like it's your fault, Mione. You always help us out so it's only fair. Here, do you think you can hold a fork?" He handed one to Hermione but her fingers could not grasp the narrow handle.

Ginny thought for a moment before saying, "I guess we'll have to feed you." Hermione sighed, feeling like a useless doll. "Oh, that reminds me," Ginny said. "You got a letter while you were asleep."

Hermione immediately brightened. "Really, did you recognize the owl?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nope, it was really nice though."

Hermione grinned. "Brilliant," she said, knowing that it could only be from one person.

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks. "Who is it from?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione, unsure of how to respond, replied allusively, "Oh, just a friend."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione tried to wipe the giddy look off of her face. Ginny, being the smart girl that she was, decided that she would just ask her friend about it later. Changing the subject, she said, "Here, Mom gave us some potions to give to you."

She picked up a vile from the tray and held it up to Hermione's mouth, feeling completely ridiculous, Hermione swallowed and blushed. After swallowing, she felt as if she were about to throw up and gagged. "Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded.

Ron grinned, "Course not. We're just here to help." Hermione glared at him, the innocent voice not sounding too innocent. Much to Hermione's disgust, and Ron's amusement, there were three other vials of potions that she had to take. Each one of them was more vile then the one before and Hermione nearly puked them all out on Ginny. She refrained, although if Ron had been the one giving her the potions she doubted that her restraint would have been as strong.

Much to both of their embarrassment, Ron ended up being the one to feed her since Ginny was too busy talking. The two of them were blushing throughout the whole ordeal and Hermione found that she could not look up at Ron. It did not seem to be a problem though, since Ron was just as keen to avoiding her gaze as Hermione was.

When she had finished, Ron quickly exited the room with the excuse that he was going to bring the tray back downstairs. Ginny had to repress her giggles. "Well, if things keep going this way, it seems like we'll be related," she teased.

Hermione glared at her red-headed friend. "Just wait till I'm healthy again," she threatened. "We'll see who's laughing then." This just spurred on Ginny's amusement and she could not hold her laughter in any longer.

"I like to think I was doing my brother a favor," she replied. Hermione just continued to glare. "I don't think he's ever recovered from seeing you at the yule ball. He still has that school boy crush."

Ginny, wanting to keep her life, changed the subject and said, "So who is this letter from?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Why don't you just read it to me, I can't exactly hold it at the moment."

Ginny nodded and opened the piece of parchment in her hand. She cleared her throat before reading.

"_Hermione,_

_I hope you know that your questions are getting worse and worse. Honestly, when did I get my first broom? That is a pretty lame question. I'll answer it anyway though, just for you. I don't know if I can really count it, but I got my first broom when I was four. I was so excited that I ended up using some accidental magic and made it catch on fire. My father didn't trust me with another broom until I was six._

_My favorite season is definitely winter. I can handle the cold so that doesn't bother me. I think it's so nice when it snows and I've always loved playing in it. Not to mention ice skating. When I was younger my mother would teach me how to ice skate and I was pretty good at it. I still do it when no one's around and you had better not tell a soul._

_Any pets? Not really. Another accidental magic use incident. When I was younger I was given a puppy by my aunt, a _very_ surprising gift from her, and I was so happy that I ended up changing his color and causing his ears to start growing, and they never stopped. We ended up having to take him to a Magical Animal Shelter. We have some family pets but they're the kinds of animals that are pretty hard to turn pink. _

_Now I have a question for you. What would you do if I wasn't who you expected? I'm sorry, I know that the question doesn't really make sense but I'm a bit worried. Eventually, though I wish you wouldn't, you'll find out who I am. And I can guarantee that you won't expect it or like it._

_I'm really hoping that you will understand that these letters are more me that what you know. I know that sounds pretty confusing but I just want you to remember that._

_I'm actually pretty tempted to tell you who I am. I would love to see some of your friends' reactions when they figure out that you have been writing letters with _me

_Sorry for the confusing letter, it's just been bothering me lately and I wanted to get that out._

_Talk to you later,_

_Yours_"

As she was reading the letter, Ginny's eyebrows raised continuously. With a curious look on her face she said, "So Hermione, care to explain?"

Hermione, blushing profusely, started her story. "At the beginning of the summer, I got a secret admirer note and well, I responded. And then it just escalated from there..."

-----------------------------------

The boy was pacing up and down. Why had she not responded? It had been four days since he sent out his letter and he was worried. Questions were racing around in his mind. Had his owl delivered the letter to the wrong person? Maybe the letter got intercepted. Was she hurt? Had the letter reached her?

Not caring if he seemed pathetic or desperate, he wrote another letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. It's been days since you responded and I know that you probably have better things to do then write a letter to a guy whose name you don't know, but I'm still worried._

_I'm probably just being stupid but I wanted to make sure that you are alright._

_Hopefully you'll write back soon,_

_Yours_

He sent the letter off and laid down in his bed. He did not sleep peacefully though, he was too worried. An idea struck him. _Has she figured out who I am?_ he wondered. He shook his head, clearing away the thought. No, how could she?

When she did not write back in the next few days he was even more worried. It had now been a week since he had sent his first letter. He wrote again.

_Hermione,_

_Now I'm really worried. Are you alright? You're not hurt in any way, are you? Maybe you've just decided to stop writing to me but that doesn't sound like you at all. So I'm worried. The way I see it, you're either hurt or..._

_Or you've figured out who I am. That would definitely make you not want to talk to me. If you do know, can you at least tell me? I would understand if you hate me and I'll back off, but only if I know that you are alright._

_Write back,_

_Yours_

He was delighted when he woke up the next day, after a night of very uneven sleeping, to an owl pecking at his window. He jumped out of bed and ran over to it.

He slowed down as he untied the letter from the owl, for fear of hurting him. He tore open the letter as quickly as he could with out ripping it and immediately felt a sense of dread when he saw the words. Unlike her usually tidy scrawl, the letters were shaky and larger than usual. He read the contents quickly.

_Yours,_

_I'm sorry to have worried you. If I could have written back I would have. I haven't been up to writing, both physically and mentally. I was too injured to hold a quill and my friends have had to feed me. Today was the first day that I was able to hold a fork and I wrote as soon as I could._

_About a week ago, my home was attacked by death eaters. During dinner, fifteen or so of them barged into my kitchen. I ended up fighting them and I took out six of them. I injured all of the rest. The majority of them are in Azkaban now and as far as I know, only the leader and two others escaped._

_But I wasn't fast enough to save them. If only I had not stopped to convince them that they were in danger. I should have just _made_ them get out. maybe then I could have prevented it. But I didn't. I took the time to explain what was going on and now they're dead. I tried, but my parents are still dead._

_Don't mind me. It's still very new and it's hard to deal with. I don't mean to burden you with my problems. And I really am sorry for worrying you. I wish I could have talked to you earlier. It's pretty hard to stand all the pity I get. I just want them to treat me as if nothing had changed._

_I may be wrong, but I don't think that you will pity me. You seem like you would feel sorry for me, yes, you would. But never pity me and tip-toe around subjects that you think are dangerous._

_I really _do_ wish that I could have written sooner. You have no idea how much. I got a lot injuries before I was rescued. Let's just say that I had a momentary lapse of judgement and I took on fifteen death eaters single handedly. I don't regret it though. I would not have wanted to be quiet and timid and be a good little girl. No, definitely not. If it had to happen again, I would fight just as hard._

_I have to go now, I'm staying with the Weasleys and some other friends and I think I hear them coming. Maybe I'll be able to walk soon. A muscle in my leg was sliced and it's taken a while to heal, I don't want to reopen it._

_Anyway, we'll talk, or write I guess, later,_

_Hermione._

The boy just stared at the words. She had been attacked? He did not know why, but at that moment a thought popped into his head. Certain parts of the letter stood out to him.

_About a week ago, my home was attacked by death eaters._

_I injured all of the rest._

_Only the leader and two others escaped._

He was dumbstruck. No. It could not be. It just could not be.

Not entirely registering what he was doing, he walked over to his father's study where the boy found him looking over some papers.

"Father, may I ask you something?" the boy said. He made sure to remain polite, even though he felt like cursing the man in front of him. He had been wanting to do so for years, though, so the temptation was easy to resist. Nothing would make him happier then to have his father get what he deserved.

His father looked up and nodded, wincing due to the fact that his face, although healed, was still sore.

The boy shifted nervously and asked, wanting to get it over with, "Where were you a week ago?"

Lucius Malfoy grinned at his son and replied, "I paid a visit to a classmate of yours, Draco."

**A/N:** Happy I told you who it was? I mean, it was REALLY obvious but I though it was time that I told the rest of you, who did not figure it out, the identity of the secret admirer. And yup, Draco Malfoy, big shocker there.

review?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** IMPORTANT!!! I CHANGED THE STORY. I MADE IT SO THAT IT WAS AFTER HALF BLOOD PRINCE. DUMBLEDORE IS NOW DEAD AND HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE ARE PLANNING ON LEAVING TO FIND THE HORCRUXES SOON. LOOK BACK AT FORMER CHAPTERS!! I MADE A LOT OF CHANGES!!

**Yours**

Hermione felt as if she were about to go insane. For two weeks she had stayed in bed and for a part of it, she could not even feed herself. It was humiliating, she was supposed to be the one who took care of people, not the person that needed help.

She sighed. The Order had done nothing but worry about her since she was rescued. They were constantly fussing over her and Hermione could not take it. She was perfectly capable of doing things by herself, something she told them often, but they never acknowledged that.

By the time that she was able to move around by herself people were spending more time worrying about her mental state. Was she alright? How was she dealing with her parents death? Will she get mad if I bring it up? She's too fragile to talk about it now. Does she need some sympathy? Or should I give her space?

Everyone was worried about Hermione and all she wanted to do was to concentrate of fighting Voldemort. _That_ was what would make her feel better, getting revenge on Voldemort, Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy. If people really wanted to help her, they would stop worrying about her and train harder. Hermione did not want to grieve over her parents, she did not want to think about the horrible way that they had died, no. All she wanted was to get even with the people who had caused them to be taken away from her.

There were two weeks left of July when Hermione was able to convince Harry and Ron that she was well enough for them to begin their search for the Horcruxes. They eventually gave in and planned to leave after one week, leaving enough time for each of them to finish preparations for the journey.

Hermione spent most of the time planning what she would need and what precautions to take. She thought of all the possible things that could happen and packed accordingly. She packed certain books and certain clothes, making sure that everything would run smoothly. Or at least, as smoothly as tracking down parts of a dark wizard's soul could be.

Throughout all this time Hermione kept in close contact with Yours. They were writing to each other as much as twice a day and Hermione made sure to sink in everyone of his letters, for soon she would not be able to have any contact with the outside world. There would be just her, Harry and Ron.

The night before they left, Hermione sat down to write her last letter.

_Yours,_

_This is the last letter that I am able to write. Don't worry, it's not because of anything that you have done. I really wish that we could keep writing back and forth. But there is something that I have to do, and I won't be able to write letters or send any owls._

_I'm going on a ... journey with Harry and Ron. It is something that I have to do and it is something that requires a great deal of stealth and secrecy. So you can see how letters would be a problem._

_I have loved writing to you and getting to know you. It feels as if I've known you forever, even though I do not even know your name. I know you think that I would never accept you if I knew who you were, but I do wish that you'll tell me anyway. One day when maybe we'll be able to meet face to face._

_Don't worry about your father and what is expected of you. I have faith that you will make the right choice when you are faced with the right question. Since I've gotten to know you, I've seen first hand how good a person you can be and your worries aren't needed. Just have faith in your heart, however cliche that sounds. Have faith that you will be able to do what _you_ think is right, not what your father wants you to do._

_Until that day when we meet again,_

_Hermione_

Hermione felt tears threatening to escape her eyes and wiped them away angrily. _This is stupid, _she told herself. _I don't even know who he is and I've talked to him for, what? Two months? Not even._ Despite what she told herself, she still felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She shook her head, knowing that she would miss his witty responses, his dry sense of humor, his stories ... she would miss it all.

"Good bye," she whispered. Her voice seemed to ring out in the empty but only silence responded.

**A/N: **IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING THEN YOU BETTER READ THIS ONE (please) I made a change to the story and if you are someone who has been reading it since the beginning, then I suggest that you look back and see the difference ... it's a good change, I promise.

Hermione and Draco can't write to each other anymore, so sad. Don't worry, this is a story where I actually know what is going to happen. At least to some extent ... at least the next few chapters. :D

reveiw?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yours**

Hermione, Ron and Harry left the next morning. They snuck out of the house at five o' clock in the morning, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Hermione was the last to leave the house and she turned around to take a quick look at the building.

Hermione looked at the hallway, observing the curtains that hid Mrs. Black, Sirius's predjudice mother, the horrendous umbrella stand, and the dark gloomy lighting. As if it had slammed into her, she realized that this could possibly be the last time that she ever saw it.

She was well aware of the dangers that this mission would bring; Hermione would be the first to tell someone of the possible dark magic that could be used to hide them. But never before had she seriously considered the fact that not all of them would make it. _What if something happens? _she wondered. _What would I do without either Harry or Ron. _Hermione shook her head, clearing the idea of the golden trio breaking up out of her mind.

She turned back to the objects of her thoughts to see Harry smile at her and Ron motion for her to walk over.

Harry's expression turned to one of concern. "You know that neither one of you are being forced into thi-"

Ron and Hermione exchanged annoyed and slightly amused looks. Ever since they had made the decision to start looking for the Horcurxes, Harry had been trying to get them to stay at Twelve Grimould Place out of danger. Hermione just rolled her eyes and, along with Ron, started walking to the safe-apparition zone.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that it was a lost cause. Hermione knew that he was secretly glad that they were coming. No one should have to do such a mission alone.

Hermione turned back to Harry and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for him. After tapping her foot, Harry snapped back to reality and walked towards his best friends.

They walked for a few moments in silence until they reached the spot where apparition would be alright. They paused, taking a look at the other two.

Hermione had no way of knowing what was going on through Harry and Ron's heads, but she was taking in the last moment where they were just teenagers. Well, as much like regular teenagers as they could be. She savored the last seconds where she would not be trying to hunt down the greatest dark wizard that had ever lived. _It's not that I don't want to help bring him down, _she thought_. I do, more than anything. But this I'll never be just this way again. Carefree. _She smiled wryly to herself as she thought that last thought. She almost snorted, she was anything _but_ carefree.

Her attention was snapped back to reality when she found that Ron was waving his hand in front of her face. "Jeez, Hermione," he said, shaking his head. "We lost you for a moment."

Hermione smiled at her red haired friend and replied, "Well now I'm back, so let's get going."

The other two agreed and after a moment of hesitation, they apparated away to begin searching for the Horcruxes, leaving behind the last shred of normality that they still had.

------------------------------------

Hermione rolled over and groaned. She had tried everything, wearing ear plugs, trying silencing spells, rolling him over on his side, everything. But nothing could prevent Ron Weasley from snoring like a grizzly bear. Ear plugs fell out, charms wore off, he always rolled back over onto his back and now, Hermione was at a loss of what to do.

She glanced enviously at Harry. Having shared a room with Ron at Hogwarts, he was accustomed to the hideous noises and had some how built up a tolerance for it. Hermione would never know how. She could not get a full nights sleep twice in a row and she missed her bed.

The last month had been spent living in constant motion. They would sleep in abandoned cottages or tents, anywhere that they could remain undetected. So far, the Horcrux search had proved uneventful. They would research and follow any leads they had, but never did they get closer to finding pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Another snore from her right made her jump and got up, clenching her fists. Hermione needed a break and decided that now would be as good a time as any.

They were currently sleeping in their tent and they had set up camp not to far away from a small pond. She walked over to it and sat on a large rock. The water looked so beautiful and calm that she could not resist temptation and Hermione took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the water.

Much to her surprise, it was surprisingly warm and she let out a content sigh. She laid down on her back, feet still in the water, and looked up at the stars. She stayed that way for hours. Staring up in complete tranquility and thinking of anything that would pop into her mind. She thought about her parents, Voldemort, Harry and Ron, the war, Hogwarts, life before she learned of magic, and Yours.

She tried to steer her mind away from that topic and much to her surprise, and sadness, it worked. She was able to not think of the mysterious boy she had gotten to know so well over the summer. He had said that she would not want to know who he was, but Hermione was not sure if that was true. How could she not like someone who was as perfect as him?

She did not want to admit it, not even to herself, but she had been starting to develop a little crush. The one time she wondered of the possibility, she quickly discarded that thought. It would be utter stupidity to fall for someone who would not tell her his name. For all she knew, he could have been faking the entire thing. But still ...

With a start, Hermione realized that the sun was starting to rise. She jumped up and almost fell over, unaccustomed to movement after lying perfectly still for so long. She noted that her toes had started to strongly resemble raisins and Hermione thought that it was probably bad for them to have stayed in the water for so long.

Hermione walked back to the camp and after arriving, she saw that Harry was already awake.

He looked up in slight surprise when she walked in. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I went down to that little pond," Hermione told him, starting to cook some pancakes for herself and her counterparts. "I don't know how you manage to sleep through the noise."

Harry grinned, immediately knowing what she was talking about. He had had quite a few problems back in first year with sleeping. He shrugged. "You learn to live with it after a few months."

"Live with what?" came Ron's groggy voice from the floor. He saw up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. His head suddenly perked up, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Hermione grinned. "Almost, we're having some pancakes."

Ron's stomach made an audibly loud noise and he looked at her sheepishly. "Can't help it," he said. "Your cooking is that good."

Hermione smiled and was about to reply when an owl came bursting into the tent, frantic and carrying a bright red letter. It was hooting and flying around wildly until its eyes found Hermione. The bird swooped down at her and dropped the letter in her lap before flying off as fast as it could.

With a start, Hermione realized that the owl was one that she had been very familiar with and wondered why he of all people would be sending something to her.

Her attention was turned back to the note it had dropped when it suddenly rose up in the air and started shouting at her.

"HERMIONE!" The voice was worried and panicked. Hermione realized that it was familiar and tried to place the voice. "HERMIONE! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! RUN AWAY! YOU KNOW WHO KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE AND KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO! HE'LL BE COMING SOON, YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY! TELL POTTER AND WEASLEY AND GET THE HELL OUT! DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO TO GET SAFE!" There was a small pause until the voice added, "please."

Harry and Ron, although confused as to who sent the letter, sensed the urgency and knew that danger was coming.

"You heard it, let's get out of here NOW!" Harry shouted as he ran around, magically packing everything and starting to take down the tent. Ron quickly followed his lead and started helping.

Hermione stood frozen in place though. She had identified the voice. "How can that be?" she whispered to no one. "No. It, it's not him. It _can't_ be him"

Harry and Ron then realized that Hermione had not yet moved and ran over to her, trying desperately to get her attention. All she could think about was how she could have been so stupid.

"Hermione, come on! Voldemort is coming!" Harry shouted.

_If you knew who this is, you would not believe it._

"Is anything wrong?"

_Most likely, you'd think I was playing a trick on you or something, using this letter as a way to get to you._

"We have to go, Hermione it's not safe!"

_I had to go out to lunch with my father. He's very hung up on mu- never mind._

"Are you alright? Hermione, are you under a spell?"

_You really _don't_ want to know who I am, and I mean that with all the sincerity that I have._

"Can you hear me?"

_I'll just tell you that it's not Gryffindor and it's definitely not Hufflepuff._

"Hermione, snap out of it. There's no time!"

_Not even a chance that I'll tell you who I am. You would never speak to me again._

"Wake up!"

_You'll find out who I am. And I can guarantee that you won't expect it or like it._

"Hermione, come on! We need to get you out of here!"

_Or you've figured out who I am. That would definitely make you not want to talk to me._

"Tell us what's wrong, Hermione! We can help!"

_I would understand if you hate me and I'll back off._

"Say something!"

_These letters are more me that what you know._

"No," Hermione whispered. "No, it can't be. It can't be him."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks before Harry told Ron to finish packing and turned back to Hermione. Her state had not changed. "Hermione. Listen, I know that you're scared, but now is not the time for you to be losing your head. _Voldemort is coming_ and we need to leave, right now!"

No words could get through to Hermione though. She was frozen, paralyzed by the possibility that it was _him_ who had been Yours. The boy who had called her mudblood, the one that was on his way to being Voldemort's right-hand man, the boy who had let all the death eaters in the school, and who had tried to kill Dumbledore.

She was faintly aware of Ron finishing packing and bringing over their bags. He tried just as frantically as Harry, but nothing was being registered in her mind. Her thoughts were the same phrase repeated again and again. _It was him._

Hermione was snapped back to life when the death eaters arrived. the surrounded the tent and began firing. The first spell that was released went straight for Hermione. She would not have time to pull out her wand, although she tried anyway. She braced herself for the impact but instead, there was a blur of movement and Ron threw himself in the spell's past.

"No!" Hermione cried out as the spell caused Ron to fly in the air and land a few meters away, where he stayed, perfectly still and unmoving.

Hermione was completely shocked back to life and she and Harry wordlessly turned back to back, each fighting off death eaters. She put all her anger into her spells and once she hit a death eater, he stayed down.

The pair slowly shifted their way towards where their friend lay, hopefully just unconscious. Three quarters of the death eaters still remained when Harry and Hermione reached Ron. Much to her horror, Hermione saw that there was blood oozing onto the ground from beneath him and fought with a renewed sense of urgency.

Hermione caught Harry's eyes and a silent conversation went between the two. They instantaneously grabbed Ron and apparated away on the spot, towards somewhere they knew was safe. One thought entered Hermione's mind as the familiar compression went around her body, _oh please, please don't let Ron die._

**A/N: **Ha! Cliffhanger. Will Ron make it? Will it be too late?... you'll just have to tune in next chapter to find out. :D

Hope everyone liked that chapter, I know that I loved writing it. Especially when it switches off between Harry/Ron and exerts from Draco's letter. Gotta love it.

review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Yours**

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. She had just finished healing Ron, and now there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts.

Hermione opened her eyes and met Harry's emerald green ones. His eyes were evaluating her, wondering whether to bring it up now or later.

Hermione made the choice for him. "Look, Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened back ther-"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Don't be. You were just in a bit of shock. It's understandable, so don't worry. The important thing is that you snapped out of it and helped get us out."

Hermione knew that his words were supposed to be comforting but all she felt was even more guilt rising in her stomach. She could not look in Harry's eyes anymore. They were too trusting. Hermione, staring at the floor, said, "No. Harry that wasn't why I froze. It's just that ... I've been talking to this guy since the beginning of the summer and we became really close, only I didn't know who he was. And then, he was the one who sent the warning and ... and I knew that voice."

Harry looked at her questioningly but Hermione did not even notice. She looked up, startled, when he said, "Who was it?"

Hermione shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. Saying the name out loud would be forcing herself to admit that it was him. The thought was horrible, but Hermione knew that she could not be wrong. She just _knew_. Everything fit, as much as Hermione hated that it did.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything," Harry said in a softer tone.

Hermione glanced up for a second before returning her gaze to the floor. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her as she whispered the name.

"Draco Malfoy."

Silence filled the room. Hermione knew that Harry would be staring at her in complete shock and could not bear to stay near him any longer. Without looking at him, Hermione walked out of the room and down the hall, walking into her bedroom.

When they apparated, Hermione had brought the three of them to her home in muggle London. It seemed like a place that no one would expect and she hoped that it would be safe. Not even stopping to glance at the room, Hermione flopped down on the bed.

She felt ashamed of herself. How did she not see it coming? It had been obvious. Anyone would have realized that it was _Draco Malfoy_ that she was talking to. How could someone not recognize a boy they went to school with for six years?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Hermione thought to herself. But there was a part of her mind that objected, the part that was logical and took everything into account.

_I may have known him, but I didn't really _know_ him._

Hermione frowned. He _had _said that no one knew the real him. Yours, she shook her head, Dra-Malfoy, said that he was pressured into things he did not want to do and that it was not the kind of pressure that came from peers. It was a pressure that had consequences if not obeyed, consequences that hurt others as well as you.

Hermione was confused. A new feeling for her that she had not felt since she was seven years old and had used magic for the first time. But this was different. That confusion had been there because the experience was new and exciting. This experience, was just confusing. Heart-wrenchingly, utterly, and horribly confusing.

But he had seemed so ... perfect. Hermione could not help but remember how he had been so thoughtful, understanding, witty, clever, smart, outgoing, funny, and _nice_. He was amazing. But Hermione thought that she should have known better, no one like that is ever real.

He was brave too, she could not help but add to the list. Sending her that howler could cost him his life if Voldemort or any death eaters found out. Hermione could not help but admire him for that.

Not fully registering what she was doing, Hermione walked over to her desk and, grabbing some parchment and ink, wrote a short message to him.

_Thanks for the warning_

Hermione had nothing else to say. All other thoughts were too confusing to put into words. She quickly sent the letter off and, much to her surprise, there was a reply on the owl. Hermione took the parchment from Hedwig, since she had borrowed Harry's owl not having one of her own. He seemed slightly sad and Hermione read the note quickly.

_You've found out who I am. I told you that you didn't want to know._

Hermione wrote back immediately.

_And you were right. I really was much better off not knowing. But I do, I recognized your voice._

_I thought you might, _he wrote back to her. _But I figured that a Howler was the most urgent thing I could send, and it guaranteed that you would get the message instantly. I was willing to take the risk._

Hermione was slightly touched. He had been so determined to keep his identity a secret and he threw that all away, just so that she would be safe.

_Thanks again, I guess. How did you know that I figured it out?_

_Because you write differently based on your mood. Whenever you're upset, like now, you press down harder on the page and you write in black ink._

Hermione stared at the sentences for a while. It was so ... thoughtful. _How did he notice that? _she asked herself. I _didn't even notice that._

_Oh, I didn't know I did that._

Hermione did not know what else to say. What could she say? How would she be able to write anything, when she did not even know what she was feeling?

_I am sorry, Hermione. Please remember what I told you before. This is me. Not what you knew of me in school. Please remember that. I wanted to tell you who I was, but I knew how you would react. You completely detested me in school, and I'm sure you still do. That is, if not more now than you did back then. I would not blame you. I still want to explain though. He was going to kill my mother. If I didn't kill Dumbledore, then You Know Who was going to kill her. He would even torture her right in front of me to make his point clearer. And he would do so whenever he was unhappy with something that I did. Please understand that I did not think I had a choice. I had to chose between my mother's life and Dumbledore's life. How was I supposed to make a decision like that? Either way, I was condemning someone to death. I don't want to be a murdurer, and I never have. But I am still selfish. I can admit it. I know what I am and I could never do something as brave as what you seem to do every day. I have never claimed to be good or nice, I am what I am. And I am selfish. I had chosen my mother, the only person to ever truly love me and care for me, over Dumbledore, the only man who could ever scare the greatest dark wizard of all time. I chose my own mother, over someone who could help the light win. Or at least, that is what I planned to do. But then I couldn't. And while I knew who I would choose, I also knew that I _couldn't _be a murderer. I could not bring myself to say the words that would end our headmaster's life. I even began to lower my wand. To be honest though, I will never know if i would have gone through with it. You Know Who thinks I am completely loyal, despite what my father has done. He believes that on that tower, I was stopped by Snape and that I would have gone through with it. He thinks that I can only think of power and of him. But he is wrong. I think of you._

-----------------------

Draco felt like crying. For the first time in over ten years, he wanted to let just one tear drop down his face. Draco wanted to make an exception to a Malfoy rule that never seemed to be broken, do not ever cry.

Because she had never replied.

Draco knew that it was a long shot. But he had still hoped that she would understand somehow. Hermione was the most forgiving person he knew, but apparently his actions were not worth forgiving.

He should have felt angry. That's how he was supposed to act. But Draco wasn't, all he felt was sadness. Just an empty hopelessness that only she could fill up. But she would never do that, Draco was sure of it. She could never be happy with someone like him. She was too good. And he was too cowardly.

Draco half expected his father to barge into his room and punish him, because at that moment, unable to bear it any longer, he gave in.

A single tear, that was all it took, and Draco gave up.

**A/N: **Good? ... it better have been. I really hate going back and editing everything. I'm too lazy.

review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yours**

Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to searching for the Horcruxes the next chance they got. As soon as Ron was able to move around safely, the three were following every lead they had.

Each one of them had a new found determination. Something about death eaters attacking them made all three realize how desperate the situation really was. After two weeks of researching and hiding, Hermione discovered a possible hiding place of one of the Horcruxes.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves creeping into the ruins of a graveyard. Each was covering the others back and looking around cautiously.

Harry was leading the way and stopped when they reached the needed location. Right in front of them was an old grave. It was plain and very simple, nothing remarkable about it. It did not seem to have been cared for in a long time, there was no trace of flowers or presents. Had Hermione not known who it belonged to, she would have felt sorry for them. Her eyes scanned the words inscribed on the stone. The pity returned. No one had even cared enough to make any type of tribute to her.

Merope Gaunt

1907 - 1926

Hermione nodded. "This should be it."

Harry looked around skeptically. "Are you sure, Hermione? It's not a decoy?"

She shrugged. "Only one way to find out," Hermione said. Her calm exterior was nothing like what she was feeling inside. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt as if it would explode out of her chest. Hermione stayed collected, she had promised herself that she would not let Harry and Ron down like she had before.

Harry nodded and motioned for her to say the spell. After a quick glance at Ron, who gave her an encouraging look, Hermione took out her wand and turned back towards the grave.

"Jag begär dig som är öppen," Hermione chanted.There was no response and Hermione said it again more forcefully. "Jag begär dig som är öppen!"

There was an ear-splitting screech that made Harry, Hermione and Ron cover their ears in pain. It abruptly ended and only a faint echo remained. Hermione looked up cautiously to see that the grave had transformed into a stone archway. 

There was an ancient transcript written across the top, and Harry asked, "Can you read it, Mione?"

She nodded and read out, "Those who seek what they want must pay to obtain it." Hermione frowned. "A warning?"

Ron shook his head and spoke for the first time. "I think it's more like a clue."

Hermione's frown deepened. _Those who seek what they want must pay to obtain it._ A thought crossed her mind and she whispered, "A sacrifice?"

Harry nodded. "I was thinking something like that."

The three of them turned to look at the inscription again, dread filling their hearts. Much to the others surprise, it was Hermione who broke the silence. "No use staring at it," she said, shakily. "We might as well get it over with."

Harry and Ron nodded and followed her down the dark steps. Hermione was wondering if magic would alter some sort of security spell and refrained from illuminating the dark stairway. She heard a scurry of feet and froze, immediately regretting being the first in line.

Harry and Ron, having heard the noise also, stopped walking with her. "A rat?" Ron suggested feebly.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said forcefully. At that moment, Hermione had more respect for Harry then she had before. She had been with him on his other journeys to some extent, but never one as important as this. He was beyond brave and Hermione felt privileged to be his friend.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the bottom and there was an orb of light in front of them, floating in the air. When the last person, Ron's, foot touched the ground it started floating away from them.

"I think it wants us to follow," Hermione whispered, not wanting to break the dead silence.

Harry nodded and the three walked cautiously behind it, each with their wand out and ready.

The orb suddenly stopped and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit. THe light started to expand and Hermione instinctively took a step backwards. She somehow sensed what was going to happen and a second later, there was a silent explosion and light filled the entire space.

Hermione looked around and saw that they were in a clearing of what looked to be a cave. All around the walls were gold and red letters, each throwing off a powerful aura of magic. In the center of the room, where the light had just been, was a podium.

Hermione, the first to collect her thoughts, walked silently over to it. Much to her surprise, there was a blank book open, along with a quill and ink.

"What do you think we're supposed to do with it?" Ron whispered. He must have felt the same way as Hermione, as if any noise would disrupt the solitude of the place.

There was a pause before Harry said, "Write in it." He reached out to take it when Hermione stopped him.

"Careful Harry, you don't know what type of enchantments are in it." Harry nodded, feeling slightly abashed for not thinking of it himself. Hermione, oblivious to her friend's current feelings, waved her wand slowly over the objects. After checking with numerous spells, she deemed it safe to touch.

Harry cautiously took the quill and dipped it in the ink. He waited a moment and when there was no sign of any dark magic he turned to Hermione and Ron. "Do you think it's like the diary?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't know, write anything."

Harry nodded and pressed the quill to the parchment. _Hello,_ he wrote.

Just as they thought, the words disappeared and a new sentence took it's place.

_You are not the one to write._

Harry, shocked, turned to Ron and said, "You try." Ron, just as confused as Harry, took the quill and tried. _Hello._

The same response came. _You are not the one to write._

Both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione who had a look of shock on her face. Ron wordlessly handed the quill over to Hermione and she took it with shaky hands. She wrote the same thing as Harry and Ron, her elegant script contrasting their messy scrawls. _Hello._

The three waited anxiously for the response to come. _Hello, Hermione._

The silence that followed was deafening. Hermione looked up at her two friends and asked, "Do I keep writing?"

Harry nodded gravely, "I think you have to."

_Who are you? _Hermione wrote.

_You already know the answer._

She stared at the words before replying, _Voldemort?_

_No._

_Then I don't know who you are._

_I think the real question is, What do you want?_

Hermione looked up questioningly at Harry. He just motioned for her to continued.

_I want the horcrux,_ Hermione wrote.

_No you don't._

Hermione frowned. _Yes I do. I want to find the horcrux._

_But you want something else more._

Before Hermione could respond she felt as if her body were on fire. Images were flowing into her mind and she fell to her knees, clutching her head. Harry and Ron were beside her in an instant, each calling out to her. Hermione could hear none of it though. All she could see were images that were being forced into her mind.

It was all of her parents. Christmases with them, birthdays, thanksgivings, dance recitals... the images were of every happy memory she had with them. And then it changed. Hermione was reliving the night that they were killed. Only this time, her mother was pleading at her to save her life. The vision showed Hermione turning her back on her mother.

Hermione begged for it to stop. Suddenly, the images did. All she saw was blackness and a voice said, "You want to be with them. And you can. I can bring them back for you."

Hermione saw the faces of her parents. They seemed so real, all she wanted to do was run to them and to tell them how much she missed them. She didn't though, a part of her brain was resisting.

"Hermione, please help us," her father said. "Save us. We're trapped and only you can bring us back."

Hermione wanted to help him. There was something in her father's voice that was hypnotizing her, making her want to do whatever he asked.

Her mother spoke next and her voice had the same possessive quality as her father's. "We need you to help us. All you have to do is drink from the cup," she said.

Hermione's mother then held out a goblet. Hermione, compelled by the hypnotic voice, reached out and took it. "Drink from the cup," her parents whispered in unison.

Hermione sensed that something was wrong and was internally screaming at herself to stop, slowly brought the cup to her lips. "That's right," her mother cooed. "Just one tiny sip."

The cup was just a fraction of a centimeter away from Hermione's lips when she managed to stop it. She didn't want to drink, but at the same time something was making her. Hermione frowned and tried to pull the cup away from her face. "No," she whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and Hermione was standing back in the cave. Harry and Ron were staring at her and Ron whispered, "Hufflepuff's cup."

Hermione lowered her hand and stared at it. Feeling a growing sense of urgency, Hermione pointed her wand at the cup and said, "Incendio." The cup suddenly burst into flames and shrieks emitted from it.

As soon as the noise left the cup, two things happened simultaneously. The cup turned to useless dust and the room started to collapse on itself.

"Run," Hermione shouted at Harry and Ron. The two seemed to wake up from a trance and all three began running through the hallway. Behind them, the floor was collapsing and falling down into darkness.

The three ran as hard as they could and the stairway came into sight. It spurred them on and they sprinted towards the stone archway. Less then a minute later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were gasping outside the arch and watching as it shrunk back into the grave of Merope Gaunt. Hermione looked around and saw that the grave yard looked as if nothing had disrupted it.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron and asked, "What happened while I was..." Her voice trailed off at the end, unsure of what words to use.

Harry and Ron exchanged wary looks before Harry said. "You were writing in the book when something happened. You fell to the ground and were clutching you head and pleading for it to stop. And then you suddenly you became quiet and stood up. There was silence for a few minutes when you reached out and grabbed something. We couldn't see what it was but you were bringing it closer to your face. When your hand was almost at your lips, you whispered no. Your eyes snapped open and Hufflepuff's cup appeared in your hand."

Silence came over the three of them. Harry and Ron unsure of whether they should ask what happened, and Hermione not wanting to tell them.

After an internal debate Ron asked softly, "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was the horcrux...I think. I felt pain come over my entire body and I saw memories of my parents. When it stopped, I saw them. They were - hypnotizing me? I'm not really sure, but it was as if I _had _to drink the cup. They kept asking me to save them and said that all I had to do was to drink from the cup. I couldn't _not_ drink and when I struggled against it - it didn't work. I somehow stopped it and, and woke up."

Harry, Ron and Hermione could only look at each other. Still gasping for breath from running, they just stood there. Minutes passed when Harry broke the silence. "Let's go home."

**A/N:** Ok, so I had to do something where they get rid of a Horcrux so...there it is. Don't worry, I doubt there will ever be so much action again. Well, there might be, but it will be more interesting than this. I thought it was all very predictable, but that's just me.

review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Yours**

Harry, Ron and Hermione found the remaining Horcruxes surprisingly fast. Knowing that they were pressed for time, the three barely slept and spent all of their time either researching or finding artifacts. In one month, they had found the locket, which had not been destroyed by the mysterious R.A.B., and instead had been destroyed by Ron, and the diadem, which Hermione destroyed.

They decided to head back to the burrow and to relax and celebrate before the war continued.

They arrived during the middle of an Order meeting and there was silence in the room until Molly Weasley sprang out of her seat and walked over to them. The three smiled, thinking that they would be welcomed back with a hug and kiss. Instead, she smacked each of them on the head and shouted, "Where have you been? We have all been worried sick when you didn't write. For all we knew you were dead!"

"Mum," Ron tried to say, but was cut off as Mrs. Weasley's rant continued.

"And it wasn't as if we had a clue where you were. All you left was an evasive note that told us nothing!"

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"And now you just pop back in here and I hope you know that we demand an explanation! No excuses."

Everyone stared at the three teenagers, who just looked at each other awkwardly. "Well, you see," Harry started uncomfortably. "Ron, Hermione and I have, um, been-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Maybe it's best if we only tell a few people."

He nodded, knowing that that would be safest.

"We're very sorry to all of you, but if it would be alright, we would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Tonks, and Kingsley in private."

The rest of the order left grudgingly. Some mumbling, obviously annoyed, while others whispered excitedly about what they could have been doing.

In a few minutes, everyone had cleared out except Hermione, Harry and Ron and the people they had asked to stay. Once again, silence filled the room until Harry began to speak again.

"Since we've been gone," he said. "The three of us have been searching for the Horc-"

Before Harry could finish speaking an explosion went off outside, throwing everyone to the ground. As soon as she got her bearings back, Hermione stood up quickly and took out her wand. Hearing noises outside, she turned to face the direction they had come from. Looking around her, Hermione saw that everyone else had gotten to their feet as well.

She saw Molly whispered something to Snape, who, although unhappily, cast a quick spell and apparated away. Hermione knew that it was the best thing for him to do. It was most important that he keep his cover.

As soon as he disappeared, the wall Hermione was facing was blown off and death eaters swarmed in. Spells started flying everywhere and Hermione found herself facing countless enemies, luckily none of them were too skilled. Soon more members of the order arrived and though the Order was still greatly outnumbered, the numbers were more even.

Halfway through the battle, Hermione found herself fighting a skilled death eater. The two traded off spells until finally Hermione got the winning shot and he went down. She looked up to find Harry smiling at her, silently congratulating her on a fight well fought. Suddenly, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Hermione!" His voice was mixed with a few others and Hermione turned to look, trying to see what everyone was so worried about.

Her eyes widened as she saw a jet of green light streaming towards her. Not having enough time to dodge it, she braced herself for the impact, but when she got knocked over, it was from a different direction than the spell.

Someone had pushed her, more like tackled, her to the ground, causing the spell to miss by less than a hair.

Hermione opened her eyes, having closed them when the impact came, and looked into the face of the person who had saved her. Hermione found it hard to breathe and she found it impossible to look away from the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Sometime during the fight, he had lost his mask and now frozen, the two could only stare at each other. Draco was the first to move and all he did was whisper, "Hermione."

Before Hermione could do anything in response, Draco was pulled off her by Harry and Ron.

"What the hell Malfoy?" yelled Ron. Harry just glared.

It seemed as if they were oblivious to the battle that was raging around them. They were all caught up in their old rivalries and to them, nothing else mattered.

Draco stood up slowly and patiently wiped the dirt off of his death eater robe. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, there is," Harry yelled. "I don't know what you want but stay away from our Mione!"

He raised his eyebrows. "So you would rather that I let her die?"

They seemed quieted for a second before Ron looked disgusted. "Like you care about any of our lives."

He shook his head. "I don't. I don't care about _your_ lives."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "But you care about hers?"

Draco just shrugged.

Hermione, who had watched the entire encounter from the ground, stood up. She went unnoticed as they continued arguing. "Don't try to play games, Malfoy. You're a death eater now, fair game," Ron threatened.

"Ron, he did save my life," Hermione cut in softly. All three eyes turned to stare at her. Two in disbelief and the third in a mixture of bewilderment and a little something more. Hermione locked gazes with that third set of eyes and said, "And he saved your lives too."

Harry and Ron could only splutter out incomprehensible words and turn to look at Draco. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he said, "Well, yeah. But the intention wasn't really to save you two."

He turned to look back at Hermione, unable to keep his attention off her for long. Hermione apparently felt the same way for the two were back to staring at each other. Ron started protesting, yelling that he would not believe. Harry on the other hand, looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco.

Draco suddenly hissed and looked at his left forearm. Turning back to the three Gryffindors, he said, "Not that this hasn't been a blast but I have to run." Before he apparated away, he walked over to Hermione until he was less than two inches away. "Don't forget what I said," he told her. "This isn't what I want, but it's what I was forced to have. I hope someday you'll forgive me for it."

Hermione, uncomfortable, did not know where to look. It seemed as if anywhere was better than looking into his piercing stare. He lifted her chin with his fingers gently. "And I hope you'll forgive me for this." He then leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione, despite being shocked beyond belief, immediately reacted and kissed back with as much intensity. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and the two let everything else fall away as they stood there, just being in the moment.

Hermione pulled away first and took a step back, not believing what just happened.

Draco smiled at her, a real smile; waved, and apparated away.

**A/N:** whoops, sorry that took so long. things have been pretty hectic. Well, actually insanely hectic. But you don't need to hear about all my problems. I hope the kiss at least makes up for it.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Yours**

Once Draco was gone, all Hermione did was stare at the spot that he held moments before. A minute later, all the death eaters had disappeared and Hermione stayed in the same position, flurries of thoughts flying around in her mind.

Ron and Harry were just as bewildered. Each of them were wondering what had happened, both realizing that there was more than what they saw.

Hermione was the first to snap back to reality and looked around at her surroundings. Seeing the state that things were in, she walked over to a figure on the ground and started healing its wounds. Once she had started healing it, she saw that it had the face of Arthur Weasley. She concentrated harder on the spells and once she had done all she could do, she went to the next person and helped them.

Hermione stayed vigilant to such an extent that Mad Eye would have been proud. She spent all night helping those who needed it, while successfully avoiding Harry, Ron and all thoughts of Draco.

When sun rose the next morning, Hermione had collapsed into her bed and refused to move for over twelve hours. By the time she woke up, it was dark again and all of the household had fallen asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes warily and let them adjust to the darkness. After lying in bed for a few moments more, savoring the peacefulness and the silence, Hermione stood up and grabbed her cloak. She threw it around her shoulders and went in search of an owl she could use.

She found PIg first, regrettably, and bribed the energetic owl with some treats. Hermione grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and brought it outside. Her head was always clearer in fresh air. After writing a quick note, Hermione attached it to the bird and instructed, "Take this to Draco."

Pig hooted and flew off. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the note.

_Thanks again. That's the second time you saved my life._

The reply came quickly and Hermione nearly tore off the piece of parchment from the owl. She forced herself to keep her actions gentle and unfolded the letter.

_I'm just glad I was there to help you. You've picked a dangerous enemy and _someone _has to be there to protect you._

_And I assume you're that someone?_

_Of course. Who else?_

_Who else indeed. I just wrote to express my gratitude ... This, whatever this is, can't continue._

Hermione's heart sunk as she wrote this. Why did she have to keep doing this?

_That will make three times you've done something to stop us from ... being this. And yet here we are, sending letters back and forth._

_Sending them for the last time._

_Do you really believe that?_

No. Hermione knew that she did not believe it at all. But could she tell him that? They could not be together, Hermione knew that, yet she wished desperately that they could.

_I have to, don't I?_

_No._

_Yes, I do._

_Why?_

_Because. Because of who we are. Because of who we've chosen._

_Our beliefs don't always coincide with our choices. Aren't I proof of that?_

_Yes, you are. But it doesn't change the fact that we are on different sides._

_I think the owl is getting tired._

What? What was that supposed to mean? He thinks the owl is getting tired...was that some sort of code. Was he trying to tell her something? What if he-

"It's probably best that we continue this without having the poor animal fly back and forth."

Hermione whipped around and came face to face with Draco. She looked around frantically and up at the house that they were standing in front of. She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the woods at the side of the house.

"Are you insane?" she hissed. "Do you _want_ the order to arrest you?"

He shook his head and said, thankfully in hushed tones like hers, "No. I wanted to talk to you."

Hemione shook her head and told him, "I have to question your sanity sometimes."

He shrugged and smiled slightly at her. "I would not have it any other way."

"What are you doing here Draco?" Hermione asked. "It's too much of a risk."

"Worried about me?" he asked in an overly sweet tone. Hermione gave him a stern look and he looked away from her gaze. "I had to talk to you."

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "We _were_ talking."

"No," Draco said. "We weren't. We were writing things that should have been said, and sending it to the other."

"So you're here because you want to talk to me, What was it you wanted to say?" Hermione asked.

"Everything. I wanted to say everything to you. I want to tell you what I think of you, how much I think of you and why I think of you. I wanted to tell you the reasons behind everything and what I plan on doing in the future. I wanted to explain and I wanted you to understand. And I wanted to kiss you again, Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione said softly, dropping the falsely harsh tone. "Draco we can't."

"And why not?" he asked. "I've never met anyone I've wanted to be with more than you. Even if all you want to do is talk, I will be there to talk to you. Maybe just as a friend, hopefully something more."

Hermione looked at the ground. "I - I want that too. More than you know."

"Then what's stopping us?" She could hear happiness in his voice after what she had said.

Hermione met his eyes. "Isn't that a little obvious?" she asked. "Everything. Everything this stopping us and nothing is helping us."

"Except us," he added. "We're the only thing that supports us."

"Not very good grounds for a relationship," Hermione pointed out.

He shrugged. "But who cares? I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I want to be with you, Hermione. And that's all we need."

She shook her head. "If only it was," she said wistfully. "As much as I wish that were true, it's not. What are you going to do the next time Voldemort sends death eaters after me? When we come face to face in battle, with countless lives at stake, will what we feel really matter?"

"Yes," Draco said forcefully. "How I feel about you, it's stronger than anything else. I would never do anything to harm you, let alone fight you in this war."

"But that's exactly what we're doing Draco. We're fighting. And fighting against each other," Hermione shouted. As soon as it came out she snapped her mouth shut and looked at the burrow, burying herself farther into the shadows.

When there was no movement from the burrow, Hermione turned back to Draco and repeated. "We're fighting on opposite sides Draco, and it does not seem as if that is going to change anytime soon."

"And so you want to give up on us?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

Hermione felt like she wanted to run as far as she could. And then hide. How else could she escape from everything that was going on? "No, I don't want to Draco. But I don't see how it can work."

Slight desperation came into Draco's voice. Hermione could see the sadness that shown through his eyes and wanted to hug him and hold tightly. "Hermione," he paused. "Hermione. We can avoid everything. This can happen, we just have to work at it."

"No," Hermione said sadly. "There are some things that neither of us will be able to change. When Voldemort," Draco winced at the name, "orders you to kill one of my friends, you will. You won't want to, but you will do what you have to do to keep you and your mother safe. And I understand that. But these sides we both fight on - it's not like it's just a friendly rivalry between us. We're the light and the dark. The good and the bad. The two are as different as can be and it is impossible to be on both sides. There is always a choice between the two and someone who gets hurt by that choice. And it seems as if we're the ones that choice is hurting."

Draco stayed silent, knowing that on some level she was right, but fighting against it with everything he had. Hermione planted a kiss on each cheek and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry Draco," she told him softly. "I hope that your choice will change some day. Good bye."

Hermione hesitated a moment, taking in every detail of his face, and turned away. She walked to the front door solemnly. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned to look back at the shadows she had just walked out of, where she knew Draco was still standing and staring after her.

Draco's last sight of Hermione's before she walked inside, was a broken expression and a tear glistening in the moonlight.

**A/N:** I have to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Recently, I've decided to actually do well in school instead of settling for a B+. I've been studying for all my tests and actually spending time on essays. It's actually paid off though, and I've gotten At least a 94 on the last big projects or tests I've taken. Yay me. I'll try to do better with managing my time and updating.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Yours**

Hermione fought against the tears as she opened the door. She soon found it was impossible and slammed the door shut behind her, not wanting Draco to see her break down.

She took a few steps forward but was unable to continue. Hermione just did not have the strength. She collapsed onto the floor and leaned against the cabinet. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, sobbing.

Why did everything have to be so hard? Just once, couldn't she have something be right? No. Her life was meant to be hard and lonely, or at least that is what it seemed like.

Hermione heard footsteps and snapped her head up to see who it was. Harry. Hermione was beyond the point of caring and buried her head in her hands and knees again.

Harry, always comforting and understanding, sat down next to her. He did not say a word. All Harry did was sit by her as she cried, supporting her without intruding.

After a while, Hermione calmed down enough so the sobs did not rake though her body. She took a few deep breaths. Hermione turned to Harry with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It could never work," she said. "I told him that."

Harry nodded. "Do you think it was the right choice?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't see how it could be. I broke his heart." _And mine, _ she added silently.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Some choices hurt more than anything, but they eventually turn out alright."

All Hermione could do in response was nod. The two sat together until Hermione broke the silence again. "I just feel so ... hopeless."

"I know you do," Harry told her. "But you'll push through and eventually find someone else. You won't forget about him but you won't give up." He smiled at her comfortingly. "I know you, Hermione - this isn't the end for you."

Hermione tried to smile in response, just for the purpose of reassuring Harry. It was the least she could do for her best friend. She ended up grimacing instead.

The silence returned, neither having anything more to say. Hermione eventually sighed. "Thanks Harry," she said. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted."

Hermione gave him a hug and stood up. When she reached the doorway Harry called out to her. "Hermione?" She turned to look at him. "When you're ready, you'll find someone else who can love you."

Hermione smiled, for real this time, and walked upstairs.

She was out of the room when Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. In a quiet whisper he added, "Someone like me."

--

The next morning Hermione woke up to the ever lovely sound of Ron's yelling.

"No Ginny," he shouted. "I let her sleep all night and now I want some answers. She let him _kiss _her. Malfoy of all people!"

"Ron, stop being such an ass," Ginny yelled back. "Hermione is allowed to have her own life and doesn't need you to monitor every second of it."

Hermione, unable to ignore the yelling sat up slowly and got out of bed.

Ron was clearly not listening, or even thinking for that matter. "He's a death eater, Ginny. That seriously doesn't bother you? Aren't you concerned at all? I thought you were her friend."

"I _am _her friend. And that's why I'm stopping you from barging in there while you screaming your head off. She's having a tough time and needs _understanding_, something you are incapable of feeling right now."

Hermione opened the door.

"No. I want answers-"

"Then ask me some questions, Ron," Hermione said, standing in the doorway.

Her two red haired friends spun around to face her, mouths open. "Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked cautiously. Preventing Ron from speaking.

"I'm fine," Hermione said in a monotone voice.

Ron shifted a little on his feet. "Hermione? What was with Malfoy yesterday?" He managed to keep his voice calm and controlled.

Hermione shrugged. "He saved my life then kissed me." She could see worry in Ginny's eyes. Her friend was clearly not happy with the lack of emotion in her. Hermione was too exhausted to really feel anything. Either that, or she would not let herself feel anything.

"_Why_?" Ron asked.

Hermione was annoyed now. She did not want to think about him anymore. "Ron, don't worry about it. It won't happen again. I made sure of that."

Hermione started walking away but Ron continued to talk. His voice had a slightly whiny tone to it as he started, "But Hermion-"

She spun around quicker than he was expecting, causing him to jump and nearly fall over. "Look, Ron. I said that it wouldn't happen again. Isn't that good enough? I obviously don't want to talk about so just leave me alone."

Hermione then turned her back on him and stormed off. She stomped down the stairs and started going through the kitchen.

"Hermione, do you want some breakfast?"

She did not even turn to see who had asked and replied curtly, "I'm not hungry."

She continued to storm through the door and outside. She reached her destination and collapsed on the ground. She was now sitting by the lake that was near the Weasley's house.

She kicked off her shoes and got rid of her socks. Hermione stood up and walked over to a rock that was near the edge of the lake. She stepped in the water and gasped sharply at the freezing temperature. Ignoring her quickly numbing feet she walked over to the rock and sat on it, leaving her feet to dangle in the water.

She shook her head. _What am I doing?_ Hermione asked herself. _Snapping at my friends, sneaking out with Draco - no, Mlafoy - in the middle of the night. How did things change so fast. I feel like my life has constantly been changing. Can't it just stay the same for a little while. I - I just need a break. From everything. _

Hermione found herself shaking her head again. In the middle of a war was not the most likely time to get a break. But that did not really matter, she knew exactly what she was going to do. After a little while of sitting at the lake, Hermione was going to apologize to Ron for yelling at him, continue fighting in the war, and try her best to not think about Dra - Malfoy.

Her life could not be more perfect.

True to her word, two hours later Hermione found herself apologizing to Ron. Luckily for the both of them, Ron had learned his lesson and kept his mouth shut. Hermione knew that he was dying to ask more questions but was grateful that he refrained.

The rest of the Weasleys acted very cautious around her. It was just like when the death eaters attacked her home. Back then, everyone tip-toed around her and were treating her like glass. It was the same exact thing now, except that some people avoided her also. At order meetings, members shot her curious glances, glared at her, or ignored her, somehow viewing her as a traitor.

Hermione could not stand it.

--

As time passed, people began to treat her normally again. She was included in the order meetings more, so much that she was becoming one of the more prominent members. When people needed research done or had a particularly difficult challenge, they would come to her or ask her opinion.

Hermione eventually returned to normal as well. As months passed, she thought about Malfoy less and less. It reached the point where he only came into her thoughts when he was mentioned in death eater reports or when she came across one of his letters. But for the most part, Hermione did not think of him.

She had moved on from her forbidden romance.

A huge part of it had been Harry. He had been the one she talked to about her problems, and vice versa. When Harry needed someone he would turn to Hermione. They were always there to support each other and became closer and closer.

They started to d little things that marked a change in their relationship. If Hermione was really tired she might put her head on Harry's shoulder. When they walked outside they would hold hands. Or if Hermione's hair fell into her face, Harry would put it gently behind her ear.

It was very small at first but their relationship had grown more intimate and was slowly progressing. It was different for Hermione than it was for Harry.

Harry was Hermione's rock. He was always there for when she needed him and he provided a constant stability that she could find no where else in her chaotic life. He was her dearest friend and she was always comfortable around him. But she missed the looks Harry sent her. She never saw the light in his eyes when they were close. And she was never there to see the slight sadness that came over him when she was not there.

Hermione remained completely oblivious to the feelings of her best friend. She even missed the signs that came from other people. Hermione did not see the knowing smirk that Ron shot Harry when they held hands. And she somehow never noticed the motherly approval that Mrs. Weasley always sent their way.

She was happily oblivious.

**A/N:** Don't worry, Draco and Hermione are destined to be together. He'll make an appearance soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yours**

It was in the middle of January when Hermione learned of Harry's true feelings. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Bill. The twins were slipping Charlie one of their newest inventions in his tea while he was preoccupied with talking with Bill. Hermione was talking with Ginny while Harry was muttering nervously with Ron.

After checking that Hermione was completely engaged in he story that Ginny was telling, Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry, just do it already."

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't. What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't go wrong," Ron said. His tone was obviously annoyed and slightly bored, giving off the impression that they had had this conversation many times before. "You two are closer than anyone else I've ever met. If you don't talk to her, then I am going to do it for you."

Harry nearly fell out of his seat. "You wouldn't!" All Ron did in response was shrug, efficiently worrying Harry. "Al- All right. I'll do it today."

"Finally," Ron muttered to himself. When silence came over the too Ron prompted, "Well?"

"What?" Harry squeaked. "Now?"

Ron grinned. "It's as good a time as any, don't you think? Besides, it saves you the time of chickening out."

Harry took a few deep breaths before turning to Ginny and Hermione. "Hey Ginny?" he interrupted when her story was over. "Mind if I borrow 'Mione?"

Ginny smiled knowingly. "No problem."

He turned to Hermione then. "Want to go for a walk?" She smiled and told him that she would love to. The two stood up and got their cloaks from the rack next to the door. hermione was the first to walk out of the house and Harry started to follow. Before closing the door he turned back and shot a nervous glance to Ron.

"Do it," was all he said, giving no sympathy to his friend.

Harry put on a brave face and followed Hermione out of the house.

As they usually did, Harry and Hermione held hands as they walked around the lake. Harry stopped when they had almost gone all the way around. Hermione followed suit, noticing that he was fiddling with the sleeve of his cloak.

"What's up Harry?" she asked. "You've been acting jumpy all day."

"Well," Harry stared. "Hermione, I - Here's the thing," he paused. "I've just - Lately I."

Hermione shook her head. "For a usually articulate person Harry, I have no idea what you are trying to say." She smiled comfortingly and he calmed his nerves.

"Hermione, the two of us have become really close lately," Harry said, somehow keeping calm. "And you have become the first person I go to. Whether it's because of the war and I need someone to talk to, or I just want to laugh and have fun - you are there for me and I've found that I can't get enough of you. I miss you when you aren't with me and I can't help but feel happy when we are together. And - and I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione was speechless. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

He smiled sadly, his mood slightly dampened. "You don't feel the same way, do you." He was not asking.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't," she told him, knowing that she needed to be honest. "I definitely feel something for you, but I don't know if it's love," she smiled slightly and added, "Yet."

His face brightened. "I wasn't expecting love, but you feel something?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "Definitely."

"That's all I can ask for," Harry told her. He paused before saying, "Hermione, can I kiss you?"

She chuckled and said, "What do you think?"

Harry did not give a spoken answer. Instead he kissed her. It was soft and tender, comforting. It reminded Hermione of the feeling you get when you hold you favorite childhood teddy bear.

A memory of a different kiss flashed in her mind. One that had held so much emotion and longing. One that was against all the rules. Then a picture of the giver of that kiss. Blond hair, smoldering silver eyes filled with love - no. She could not do this. How could she think about him while kissing Harry? Harry was in love with her. Harry was her best friend. Harry was safe.

When they pulled back from the kiss Harry smiled down at her. The complete bliss on his face made Hermione feel guilty for her thoughts during their kiss. She smiled back anyway, not wanting to hurt him. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were still at her waist. She leaned her head down so it was resting on his shoulder.

She had feelings for Harry, she knew that. It would be impossible to ignore them. But there was no passion for her. The kiss had been nice, yes, but she wanted more than nice.

She pulled her head back up and looked up at Harry. "Can we take things slow?" she asked.

Harry smiled down lovingly at her. "Anything you want."

The two of them stood there for a while. Harry in bliss, Hermione in thought. Given time, she knew that her feelings would deepen. That's all she needed. Time.

--

Over a year had passed since that day and Hermione was now eighteen. Just as Harry had promised they took it slow. When they had returned back to the house no one was surprised to learn of their relationship. And no one was surprised as they grew closer and closer.

Around six months after their relationship began, Hermione began to love Harry back. She was still not quite on the level that Harry was, but it was still love. The two were now inseparable and completely in tune with each other. It was a wonderful change at the Burrow and it noticeably lightened the mood.

The war was still raging however. There had been little progress. Voldemort was still hunting down the Order of the Phoenix and they were still strategizing against him. There had been lots of smaller battles and each time they grew larger and larger. Everyone knew that eventually there would be one to end the war.

Spring was coming again at the burrow. The snow had all melted away and the grass was green again. A few trees had grown flower buds that would burst into flowers soon.

Two weeks earlier, Harry had proposed to Hermione. It was during dinner at the burrow one night. Mrs. Weasley had made all of Hermione's favorite foods, at the request of Harry, and the entire Weasley family, Lupin, Tonks, and Harry were there. Halfway through the meal, Harry stood up and pulled Hermione along with him. She was slightly confused and tilted her head to the side. All her questions were answered as soon as Harry got down onto one knee. Hermione gasped.

"I love you," Harry had said. "I've loved you for so long now. And you know it, I tell you so every day that I am with you. I can't imagine a world where you are not with me, and I don't even want to. You have become everything that I live for. Every part of me, from my lips to my heart beat, needs you to survive. I want everyone to know that I am yours. So Hermione, will you marry me?"

Barely letting Harry finish his sentence, Hermione had screamed, "Yes!" and Started showering him with kisses all over his face. She finally kissed his lips and the two were embraced for so long that Fred threw a roll at them and shouted, "Oi, you two! We have minors here!" as George covered Ginny's eyes.

Harry and Hermione just smiled at them as Harry slid the ring onto Hermione's finger.

Thinking of that day made Hermione smile. She looked down at her fourth finger. She could not believe that that had happened. But there was the proof right there - a stunning diamond surrounded by rubies.

Her smile widened and she climbed into bed. Her mood was dampened by the fact that she would be sleeping without Harry next to her tonight. He had left earlier that day on a mission for the Order. She sighed and soon fell asleep with thoughts of Harry floating around in her mind.

Halfway through the night, when it was darkest outside, a figure crept through the house. He entered Hermione and Harry's room. He paused slightly when he saw her, half expecting the bushy haired little girl that he had gone to school with. He shook his head and took a step forward, causing the floor board beneath him to creak.

Hermione woke at the sound and nearly screamed when she saw the figure in shadows. She grabbed her wand quickly and said, "Lumos." Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. "Zabini?" she gasped out, confused beyond belief.

Zabini did not smile or do anything in return. He only said one thing.

"Granger, he needs your help."

**A/N:** Told you something would happen! Since it has been a while since I've updated, I gave you uys two chapters. Hopefully you like them both. Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Yours**

Hermione hurried after Zabini as they ran through the forest. He has said that it was not safe to apparate and Hermione did not question him. But she could not help but question herself.

What was she doing? She was currently running through a dark forest, wearing only a robe over her night clothes, alongside Blaise Zabini, Slytherin and death eater. All because Draco Malfoy needed her help.

Was she insane?

Hermione had never really known Zabini. He was never one of Malfoy's followers, although the two were friends. Zabini never picked on other kids, he always stayed to himself. He had always been very mysterious, and although he was very good looking, many girls were wary of him and the darkness that was always shown on his face.

She shook her head. The only thing that mattered was that Draco needed her help. But more questions kept rushing into her head. What if Draco is fine? Could it be a trap? What if Zabini was really taking her to Voldemort? Or other death eaters? Should she run for it? No, Draco really _could_ be in danger. But is it worth it? What will Harry think?

Harry.

Hermione had to refrain from smacking herself on her head. Harry. She had left a note. A brief and very vague note.

_Harry -- Don't worry. I am safe. A friend needs my help and I must leave immediately. I will see you when I get back._

_And I love you, Hermione_

Zabini's face darkened when he saw the note. He shook his head though and kept quiet.

He suddenly stopped, ripping Hermione away from her thoughts and causing her to bump into him.

"Oof."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly. She then looked around at the surroundings. The two of them were standing in front of a mountain. The mountain looked to be made of solid rock with thousands of caves.

"Follow me," Zabini ordered.

When Hermione raised her eyebrows at him he rolled his eyes and added, "Please."

Hermione nodded and followed. They walked into one of the smaller holes. Hermione shot a glance at the Slytherin and saw his mouth moving, counting the steps they had taken.

He stopped suddenly and faced a wall. Shooting Hermione a look, he whispered something and the entrance to another cave appeared. The two walked through.

They were standing in a small opening that had been transformed into a make-shift medical center. The conditions were not good enough to be called a Hospital.

Along the far wall of the room was a cot, holding none other than an injured Draco Malfoy. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was as perfect as ever. Her eyes suddenly registered the blood on the sheets and the sweat on his forehead.

Without even thinking she set to work.

"What happened," she asked as she started to magically sterilize her hands and his.

"Attacked by death eaters," Zabini replied. "Mostly dark spells were used including Cruciartus, Flambius, Acornicovus, and a resisted Imperius."

Hermione nodded. "I need bandages, healing salves, blood replenishing potion - lots of it, and later I will need cold water and a rag."

Zabini shook his head. "My wand is being watched for any signs of magic, I can help but you need to summon everything. "

Hermione nodded and began to transform objects and rummage through the medical kit she grabbed back at the burrow.

For the next two hours, Hermione healed Draco. She wanted to cry when she saw the full extent of the damage that had been done. It had been awful. Hermione needed every bit of medical knowledge that she had.

--

Hermione had done all that she could do. It was now up to Draco. She sat there keeping him cool by dabbing a cold cloth on his forehead.

"He really cares about you," Hermione heard Blaise say. Somehow, working to save another life had made Hermione stop thinking of him as a dirty Sltyherin who was going to betray her.

"He shouldn't," Hermione said. "Things ended between us a long time ago."

Blaise shook his head. "That doesn't matter to him. He hasn't been able to forget about you. I can see that your case is different."

"You mean Harry," Hermione said, clarifying.

His eyebrows rose. "For a fiance you don't sound too happy. Wonder Boy isn't what you want?"

"Harry is amazing and I love him," Hermione told Blaise. "He's just a little ... safe."

"I don't think there are many people who would call Harry Potter safe. Especially in the middle of a war where he is the leader and hope for the good side and his mortal enemy, leader of the dark, is willing to do everything and anything to win, and kill Potter in the process."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said, slightly exasperated. "The relationship is safe and easy. And there is nothing wrong with that." Hermione added.

"Sure, sure," Blaise responded, not believing her at all.

Hermione glared. "I'm serious. I am very happy. It's just - being here and seeing him," she pointed to Draco. "And saving his life, seeing him like this. And now I'm talking to you about my relationship with Harry." She shook her head. "It's just a lot."

Blaise just shrugged.

Hermione dipped the rag back into the cold water and patted Draco's face with it.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"I told you. Death eaters."

"But _why?_"

Blaise hesitated slightly, making Hermione wonder even more. "Draco refused one of the Dark Lord's orders."

Hermione gasped. "Is he insane? How could he refuse Voldemort to his face? And with all the death eaters around? Did he not realize he would get killed? I swear, when he wakes up I am going to kill him myself. Why would he do that? What was so important that he had to-"

"He refused to capture you," Blaise interrupted quietly.

Hermione fell dead silent and stared at Blaise. "What?"

"The Dark Lord found out about you and potter. He always had a special interest in you but being engaged to Potter sent him over the edge. He was sending a huge group of death eaters, about forty, to go and kidnap you. The Dark Lord knew of Draco's skill and intelligence and told him to lead the mission. But he refused."

"I - I didn't know," Hermione whispered, seeing the man before her in a completely different way.

Blaise shrugged. "How could you?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "What happened next?"

"The Dark Lord started sending curses everywhere, not caring who he hit, and he ordered the death eaters to attack Draco. Draco tried to fight back but he was outnumbered by too much. I pretending like I was about to kick him onto the floor but I apparated him out of there. I don't know what I would have done if we were in our usual meeting place, it is undetectable and shielded against apparition.

"Anyway, I brought Draco here. My mother had set it up for me before she was arrested, in case I ever fell out of favor. Before my wand started being tapped I transfigured a rock into a bed and laid him on it.

"The last thing he did before he passed out was call out your name."

Hermione sat in silence. It felt like hours had passed while she sat there thinking. Blaise eventually stood up and excused himself, saying that he was going to go out and get some food.

Hermione just nodded and returned to her thoughts. Her mind was thinking of the last time she had seen Draco.

_"What are you going to do the next time Voldemort sends death eaters after me? When we come face to face in battle, with countless lives at stake, will what we feel really matter?"_

_"Yes," Draco said forcefully. "How I feel about you, it's stronger than anything else. I would never do anything to harm you."_

It seemed as if every time Hermione had an image of Draco in her head, he shattered it and showed her another side of him.

All Hermione had to wonder was what to do with what she was shown.

**A/N:** It's summer - I'm not the only one who hasn't updated in forever.

review?


End file.
